When From Dreams You Cannot Wake
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: Waking Dreams. Nightmares. Fears that rise when you sleep. Some teens go for a trip to visit one of the beloved Newsboys. On their way they find a town. One with huge museum. The museum looks closed, but who cares. It could be fun...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Newsies. Or House of Wax. Everyone thinks this is like House of Wax, but it is not. If it kinda sounds like it, sorry. I'm adding that into the disclaimer just to be safe. This is all based off this dream I had the other day. More chapters ensue of course.

---

Since Lady of Tir Na Nog might or thinks someone might report the story for some reason, it has a good chance of coming down. I took out the part where Phoenix takes Tylenol for her headache, even though it makes perfect sense that she does. Just because people might spazz over that. So, if anyone thinks this is all about drugs, you're wrong. There is no drugs involved in this story. So, yes.

---

"Spot..." a soft voice called from the door. Spot Conlon rolled over onto his side and stared at the closed door. He could hardly make out anything because the room was still pitch black. "Yes?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," the voice whispered.

"C'mon in, Phoenix," Spot sighed. Phoenix entered, a pale white blanket wrapped around her. She layed down on a bed opposite his and rested her head on the pillow.

"What was it about?" Spot asked, turning to face her.

"I can't explain... I only remeber a car ride. Then... a small town..." Phoenix began, tears forming in her eyes. "_By fire, rain, torture, and one more. By darkness and things unseen_."

Spot sat in silence for a moment, watching the shadows dance on the walls. "We're all okay, so it was just a bad dream. Try going back to sleep."

He heard Phoenix sigh. "Spot, I can't sleep. This nightmare was unlike all of the others. It was so real. Like a vision. I felt the pain. I lived the horrors. The darkness could touch. Breathe. Kill."

"It's not real. Go to sleep."

---

Phoenix woke up again in a cold sweat.

The vision had returned. It was more complex and detailed this time. She tried to remember exactly what had happened...

_A carride...no,a road trip. To visit Jack down in Santa Fe. They were driving through a small town, and found a museum. A huge museum. It was the only thing in the town really, aside from a few houses and things. _

_They went inside. And everything went horribly wrong. It was like a House of Horrors. Everyone got seperated..._

_And..._

She couldn't remember anymore. She felt a headache coming on.

She stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Her fiery red hair was back in a messy braid, her green eyes sharp and alert, even though the rest of her was tired, afraid, and in pain. Her black As I Lay Dying pants were wrinkled and her green and black Mettallica shirt was backwards. She sighed. She didn't look pretty at night. Contrary to anything Mush ever said. Sighing, she gulped down a glass of water, hoping that there wouldn't be a headache.

She fought the urge to lay down and submit to the dreams. She refused to go back to sleep. She sat on the bed, waiting for the sun to rise, to wash away the shadows and horrors of the night.

---

_Really short chappy. Like, wicked short. Sorry._

--GiNnY--


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey!

Here's the next chappy! Alright, here's how it's going to work:

I'm not saying who got who. You'll see in the chapters.

Oh, and as it appears someone is with someone, they may not be.

Or, whoever the person is with now, they may not be with later. (So, boy switches may take place.) If you think that's a bad idea...er...tell me.

It's all up in the air at the moment, so... ya never know. I may, may not. You might just have to keep reading to find out more, huh? ((evil laughter))

---

Disclaimer:

I don't own shit. Not a damn thing. Well, I own a very nice pair of black and blue Audio's, but as for Newsies, nope, sorry. Don't own 'em.

---

Early in the morning a cute, three-year-old boy ran in to greet Phoenix. The blue eyed boy grinned when he saw his target relaxing in her bed still. He hadn't missed his opportunity. He unholstered his plastic gun, raised it in the air, and...

"BANG BANG! You're dead!" He exclaimed. Phoenix shot bolt right up in the bed. The boy giggled and ran over and opened the curtains. Light came pouring in.

_The lights were much too bright. I hate this burning light early in the morning. Spot's room was so inconveniently placed... _Phoenix thought, cuddling up underneath the covers.

"You're not really dead. We playing cops and robbers. You be the robber and I be the cop," He explained to the lump on the bed. "Ginny?"

Phoenix smiled. "I'm awake, Sethers," she yawned. She slowly pulled the covers off her head and glanced at the boys attire. "Seth Michael, what are you wearing!"

Seth looked at his outfit, smiling proudly. "Spot picked it out!"

Phoenix wrinkled her nose._Spot has horrible taste! And Seth is only three! Why is he wearing...this!_ Seth was wearing a Wake the Dead t-shirt, black pants complete with a silver chain, and black converse.

"You look silly. Go change!" Phoenix commanded.

The blonde boy sighed, but picked up his plastic gun (a gift) and trudged out of the room.

"Little brothers," Phoenix sighed, rolling out of bed. Just then the door swung open and Racetrack Higgins ran in, followed by none other than Silva Shot.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Racetrack exclaimed, then did a double take at Phoenix. "Whoa! Who hit you with a Mac truck!"

Silva Shot surpressed a laugh. "Nice one, Race!"

"Well, good morning to you to, Antony!" Phoenix mumbled. Racetrack sighed. He hated the way she said his name, _Antony_. She always forgot the 'H'. If she had to call him by his real name, couldn't she at least say it right? Anthony. Not hard. Or why couldn't she just say Racetrack like everyone else?

"For your information, I didn't get one wink of sleep last night," Phoenix grumbled.

"Another waking dream?" Silva asked, plopping down on the bed. Phoenix nodded.

"Maybe you should consult a doctor about it, Nixxy. You really need to get better. All of these nights without sleep are starting to take a toll on ya," Racetrack said.

"No kidding. She looks like shit! Or road kill! Or..." Silva began, but was cut off by Phoenix.

"I get the point already! I look terrible! You can stop elaborating now!"

Seth ran back in, screaching, and wearing only underwear. The three teens laughed.

"Seth, I told you to go get changed!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I did!"

"Well, go change again, bucko." Phoenix commanded, pointing at the door. "And into some real clothes."

Seth sighed. "This is ridiculus."

"The correct way to say it is..." Phoenix started.

"Let it go, Phoenix! He's only three!" Racetrack intervened.

"He goes into preschool soon! I don't want people thinking he's illiterate!" Phoenix objected. Racetrack rubbed his temple. "Umm...illiterate means...?"

Phoenix sighed. "I give up on you people."

It was silent for a few moments before Silva Shot spoke up.

"Well, we only came up here to tell you that we're all probably going to go visit Jack down in Santa Fe. So you might want to pack and get ready to leave."

"Oh, yah. That's why we came up here..." Racetrack mused.

"C'mon Racey. We need to get back to the others. They're loading up. Better hurry up." Silva Shot called, dragging Racetrack out the door and down the stairs. Phoenix headed over to her closet, pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and green Enya t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and stared at the figure in the mirror.

A pale, lifeless looking girl stared back at her. Green eyes that looked as though they would pierce the soul. Auburn hair that appeared as flames engulfing the head. A hurt smile. Pale skin that was randomly showered with freckles. A slim figure that hardly looked human. Suddenly, the figure shifted. The hair became black as midnight. The eyes, a fierce red. Across the lips formed a wicked grin. An evil cackle filled the room.

"STOP!" Phoenix screamed. The figure in the mirror reached out an arm, as if it was coming to claim Phoenix's soul.

She stepped back until she hit the wall. Pain piercing her mind. "Go away! You're not me!" she exclaimed. "GO AWAY!" She yelled with more conviction this time. She ran foreward, smashing her hand into the mirror with all her might. The pain hit her and she began to cry. She watched as the blood ran down her arm in torrents.

"Phoenix!" A familiar voice called. "Mush! In here!" Phoenix tried to yell to the boy. Mush ran over to her.

"I heard a scream. And a crash. Are you okay?" he asked, hugging the girl close.

"The mirror. That face... Mush, look in the mirror." She sobbed. Mush looked at her inquisitively. "The mirror...?"

Mush let Phoenix go, and went into the bathroom to investigate. All he saw was a broken mirror, some pieces covered in blood.

Mush grabbed Phoenix's right hand. "What did you do?"

"I broke the mirror. Mush... it was after me!"

"What? Phoenix what are you talking about what was after you?" Mush asked. Phoenix didn't repsond. Only stared past him at the broken shards of blood covered glass. "Phoenix!" Mush shook her shoulders gently. She still didn't respond.

The shards of glass. The red... Those eyes... The eyes that haunted her dreams, sparking the nightmares. The eyes that caused the sleepless nights. That started the waking visions.

_The shadows that lurked in the darkness..._

She couldn't get her mind away from those eyes. They always watched...always haunted her.

"Phoenix..." Mush called to her. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, her own eyes glazed in fear.

"Mush, it is coming..." She whispered.

"What is coming? Ginny, what is wrong?" He asked the girl. She shuddered, but answered as best she could.

"The red eyes."

"The what?"

"The red eyes. The ones that start the visions..." She began. "You know the visions that I have. Remember the one about Blink losing his eye?" Phoenix asked. Mush nodded. "Vaguely..."

"He was in the barn, cleaning out in the hayloft. He jumped out. Landed where the hot horse shoes were. Burned his eye out. Odd, how they were right there, just at that very moment. And the only place it got him was his eye...Mush, behind him... Did you remember seeing anything?"

Mush shook his head. "Nothing."  
"You didn't see the red eyes?" Phoenix asked fearfully. Mush shook his head. "I didn't see much of anything. I can hardly remember the incident anyways..."

"There was red eyes there!" Phoenix exclaimed. Mush sighed. "To be honest, I really don't think so."

"Mush, I really need a friend right now! Not another critic!" Phoenix sobbed. Mush pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Nix. I'll try not to be a critic...but...it's hard when you don't understand what is wrong! I don't know what it is like to have the visions or to know what you know. I don't get what you see and feel! I don't understand how the visions work. Why you have them. Or what happens in them. To be honest, I doubt anyone else does either." Mush admitted.

"They don't understand what this is like. I am afraid of sleep. Of dreams. Of others. Of visions. Of myself...

"I see things, Mush. Things people on this earth aren't supposed to see. The faces in the darkness. People for what they really are. It's like...seeing a soul. Their faces..." Phoenix paused and thought, trying depserately hard to make Mush understand. "Sometimes, when I look at someone, I don't see their outter appearance. I see... something different. It is like a horrific mask that is slowly consuming them. Eyes of demons... smirks that scream evil... Like...their soul. No one is as innocent as they seem, Mush. Everyone has a distorted side. Even me. And mine is what scares me the most. It's what I see when I look in the mirror. I don't see an auburn haired, green eyed girl. I see this midnight black haired, evil red eyed demon. And...she tries to get me... get my soul..." Phoenix became week and fainted in Mush's arms.

Alright, sorry. End chapter. Sorry it was so short, but all of the introductions come next chapter, along with The Car Ride. After that is Night On the Road. After that, comes The Museum (Part the First). Quite a few parts to that by the by.

MWHAHAHAHA! (each is a seperate chapter) There will be about nine/ten chapters to this story, by the by, so keep an eye out...

GiNnY


End file.
